


Двухфокусный, ч2

by your_jordan



Series: Двухфокусный [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Clich happened, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Часть сборника Двухфокусный, не связанных между собой историй:Питер: Я так много намекал Уэйду, что он мне нравится./подходит к Дэдпулу/Питер: Я бля терпеть тебя не могу!Пять лет после щелчка. Повседневность, отклонения от канона, мат
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Двухфокусный [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661575
Kudos: 21





	Двухфокусный, ч2

— Хэй, мальчик, иди сюда.

К нему подбегает, радостно виляя хвостом, уличный пес. Его шерсть свалявшаяся и грязная, но вид довольный. Уэйд заботится о том, чтобы животное хорошо питалось, иногда гладит и чешет пузо, если позволяет время и есть настроение. Он никак не может вспомнить имя, которое Питер дал своему лохматому другу, поэтому предпочитает называет его просто «Пёс» и не спешит привязываться, даже несмотря на то, что обязанность все больше становится решением добровольным. Обжора продолжает вилять хвостом, уминая вторую порцию. Питер не оценит, но Уэйду некогда тратить время на покупку еды, и влажный корм — самое простое решение. Миска с водой прилагается.

Питер упоминал, что очень хочет завести собаку, и будет счастлив узнать, что о его бездомном друге не просто заботятся, но и взяли в семью. Но Уэйд не готов к такой ответственности. Он пересмотрит свое решение потом, когда Питер вернется. Псу и так повезло попасть в те пятьдесят процентов, что остались живы, и еще большая удача, что у подкармливающего его маленького супергероя есть сменщик. Но только до возвращения Питера.

— Если мне еще раз позвонят, я приму меры, обещаю. И вам не понравится, поэтому просто берите сраные деньги и отвалите от меня.

Уэйд никогда и не скрывал, что пиратствует, но весь объем финансового пиздеца, который мог бы лечь на его плечи, осознает только когда берет на себя обязательства Питера перед лицензионным софтом и подписками. Своевременно вносить плату его не обедняет, но уровень гражданской сознательности ежемесячно бьет по самолюбию. Не для того его оставили здесь, чтобы разбираться с техподдержкой электронной библиотеки, куда наконец-то дошла информация по исчезнувшим, и которых почему-то возмутило поступление средств от Питера Паркера, что значится в списке.

Конечно, в нынешних обстоятельствах никто не обвинит Питера в безответственности, ведь мир настолько идет по пизде, что неоплаченная вовремя лицензия по возвращении никак не отразится на его репутации. Но у него будет одной проблемой меньше благодаря Уэйду.

— Он еще посмеется над тем, что хуже его исчезновения могло бы стать только завершение творческой карьеры Рианны.

Их музыкальные вкусы не то, чтобы совпадают, но Питер оценит составленный для него плейлист. Годы изоляции от поп-сцены не проходят даром, восполнять все нужно очень быстро, чтобы остаться на волне и возвыситься над пятьюдесятью процентами неудачников, что еще не оценили рассвет карьеры Билли Айлиш. Сначала в плейлист попадает все без разбору, что кажется хотя бы немного звучным, но когда проходит три года, Уэйд прореживает выбранные им песни, чтобы донести до Питера только самое лучшее.

— Ебнуть бы вас посильнее за спойлеры!

Однако, он пинает телевизор, а не бессовестных рекламщиков. Его совсем не удивляет, что первыми оправились от случившегося сценаристы, быстро начавшие строчить продолжения ко всеми любимым сериалам. Уэйд уже миллион раз слышал, что последний сезон «Игры престолов» всех разочаровал, и даже случайно узнал кое-что о Дейнерис, но лично убеждаться в провале планирует с Питером. Иначе не удержится и вывалит на него все сразу после крепкого объятия и жаркого поцелуя. Первый год он не прикасается ни к чему новому, что могло бы представлять интерес для совместного просмотра, но потом осторожно втягивается, все еще не возвращаясь к тому, что они начали смотреть вместе.

— Я не Человек-паук, но не за что.

Раньше он назывался детям именем супергероя, теперь язык не поворачивается дурить юные умы, что их любимец попал в число счастливчиков. Он не позволяет себе даже минуту грусти, один из первых начинает осматривать квартиры на предмет оставленных младенцев и животных. Так сделал бы Питер, и кто-то должен заменить его, покуда он не вернется. Приходится даже на какое-то время отказаться от заказов, чтобы помочь населению. Преступная среда действует быстрее, чем правительство, и к тому времени, когда можно с чистой совестью доверить дела официальным структурам, немало упущено на профессиональном поприще. При проверке соседней квартиры его охватывает подобие уныния, когда от шумной семьи с без остановки кричащими детьми остаются только хомячки. Со скрипом приходится забрать к себе, поскольку все время лазить в окно кормить их неудобно, а за животными так никто и не пришел. Теперь это его пушистые вечно жрущие шарики. Логан и Кейбл чувствуют себя прекрасно, но умирают от старости, не успев познакомиться с Питером. Ему бы понравилось, как они крутятся в колесе, когда один просто носится по кругу, не успевая за менее упитанным товарищем.

— Начну продавать твои шмотки на ebay, по запчасти костюма Человека-паука каждый год, покуда не вернешься. Поторопись, если не хочешь летать по Нью-Йорку в трусах.

Он почти упускает из виду, что нужно забрать вещи Питера, чтобы спасательные группы и отряды зачистки не раскрыли тайну личности, проверяя квартиру Паркеров. Списки ему никогда не нравились, но здесь возникает необходимость систематизировать дела, с которыми необходимо разобраться к возвращению половины живых существ обратно на грешную землю. Досконально он расписывает то, что должно быть в порядке к тому моменту, когда Питер решит вернуться к делам, когда бы это случилось. При смене места жительства Уэйд таскает за собой костюмы Человека-паука, книги с нетронутыми закладками, вещицы, что попали, по его мнению, в «памятные», и цветы тети Мэй. Но цветы протянули еще меньше, чем хомяки. Досадно, ведь он старался, с такой осторожностью перевозил керамические горшки и ни разу не подверг их опасности.

Питеру не придется искать свои вещи на бесконечных складах «чистки», точно не все. Новые рубашки будет достать не сложно, диванные подушки потерять не страшно, а вот лишится в неразберихе альбомов со старыми фотографиями и жесткого диска с информацией будет обидно. Уэйд не скажет Питеру, что надеялся найти личный дневник, но не преуспел.

— Очень смешно, обхохочешься. Даже здесь мне не повезло встретиться с сестричкой Смертью, а имя на мемориале получил.

Приходить сюда не входило в его планы, но любопытство оказывается сильнее. «Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон» значится среди имён тех, кто обратился в прах. Насмешка судьбы или нет, но он бессмертнее, чем думал. Тем не менее, веселье от такой ошибки в системе длится недолго, пока ноги сами не приводят его к той части мемориала, куда он обещал себе никогда не ходить. Зачем? Эти плиты - бесполезная трата денег и времени, убирать потом, когда люди вернутся.

«Питер Бенджамин Паркер». Он узнал второе имя еще когда рассматривал айди, а так момент мог бы стать еще более надрывным. Глупость какая. Годами глаза людям мозолить, чтобы ожидание сделать тягостнее.

— Чтоб меня!

Приходится сесть обратно на кровать, чтобы отряхнуть ступню от впившегося в нее мусора. Он верен Питеру и разувается перед тем, как лечь спать. Но также он не изменяет себе и не усердствует с уборкой. Ежедневная схватка чистых простыней и проблем с памятью, что ботинки нужно надеть прежде, чем опустить ноги на пол.

Это необязательное условие, но в холодильнике продолжает появляться соевое молоко вместо обычного, из ингредиентов любой пиццы исключается сладкий перец, а при выборе газировки предпочтение отдается маунтин дью. Подгадать бы тот момент, когда Питер вернется, чтобы заказать лучший в мире ужин из любимого мексиканского ресторанчика. Нет уверенности, что он не одинок в своей любви к данному заведению, но там больше не обедает и доставкой не пользуется, чтобы порадовать желудок в знаковый для них день. К его радости, ресторанчик закрываться не планирует, он проверяет каждые полгода.

— Серьезно? Собрания для перенесших потерю близкого? Вы там что, стадионы арендуете? Кэп, звони, когда действовать надо будет, а не сопли наматывать среди нытиков. Я на связи.

Он и правда по жизни оптимист, но такое упадническое настроение среди Мстителей доконает любого. Только удается побороть в себе ярость, что Питер оказался на Титане без него, как приходится смотреть на стареющих, сидящих в депрессии сильнейших супергероев Земли. Конечно, когда наступит нужный момент, они возьмут себя в руки и потащат задницы спасать ушедших, но ожидание порядком выматывает. Питер не обрадуется, если он устроит драку с кем-нибудь из его коллег.

— Путешествия во времени? Я в этом шарю!

Белый цвет ему не особо идет, вообще непонятно, зачем этот единый стиль, у них же не бойз-бенд. Но он забывает возмутиться по поводу смены костюма, переключая внимание на повторное согласование плана. Теперь Тор официально его новый любимый супергерой после Человека-паука. Блять, столько времени прошло, а Питеру все еще нельзя будет пить пиво и придется ходить в школу. Отстой.

Пса покормил, купил новый цветок для тети Мэй, не отдал Старку паучий костюм, оплатил интернет, чтобы узнать уже спустя пять лет, чем финал обернулся для Тириона.

— Питер, чего так долго?


End file.
